Travelers and commuters have long used backpacks, bags, and luggage to carry a variety of items. As technology has advanced, travelers and commuters have begun to carry laptops and other portable electronic devices for work, personal use, or both. However, space is limited in any bag and most certainly in bags holding laptops. Moreover, many airlines have size limitations for bags and luggage, especially for carry on items. Most traditional laptop bags fit within airline size limitations, but increasing the size of the bag to add additional features or to increase the carrying capacity of the bag would likely cause the bag to increase to a size such that it would exceed the airlines' prescribed size limitations.
When out of the office or not at home many travelers and commuters find using a laptop to be cumbersome because such use often involves balancing the laptop on one's legs or searching for a table or ledge on which to balance the laptop. Furthermore, laptop batteries have a limited life, and many travelers and commuters often find it difficult to find a nearby power source when a laptop battery is low. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved laptop bag. Specifically, there is a need for a laptop bag with a portable workspace and power requirements designed in such a manner that the overall size of the bag is not increased, and the carrying capacity of the bag is not decreased.